


Breath Pure as Whiskey My Heart Fell in Love

by lonlygnome



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, sort of but not really a five times and then, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is unforgiving and sometimes a broken smile in return is all one wishes for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Pure as Whiskey My Heart Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Trek, just having fun.

They met in the middle of a storm. Eyes barely passing over one another before Kirk was threatening the Captain and they were moving. They’re eyes didn’t even meet though McCoy ended up being the one to pass the man a towel (“Finally! I’m drippin’ like a bloody drain pipe here.”) and Scotty was dashing off to engineering as soon as he was dry. So much for beginnings.

Everyone knows it’s just a lull in the storm as they move back towards Earth. Some are even calling it the eye of the storm. They’re both caught up in their own duties and it’s an encounter simply because the CEO doesn’t take a liking to the Scotsman, but who would when a man comes in trying to take your job. Really it’s a scuffle though Jim says he’ll never put it down as anything (he knows just how abnormal this is). So it’s off to medbay for Scotty and a proper introduction to the man’s infamous bedside manner.

After it’s all said and done, Earth saved for whatever that’s worth as they witness the mourning families of Vulcan and their fellow ships, they meet again. ‘Senior officer debrief’ is what they’re calling it, though really it’s more of a tearing apart for the four of them and their ‘improper conduct in the line of duty’. Scotty’s only just met the man but he can’t help defending Kirk from saving him from that rock, McCoy’s already proven he’s willing to pay the price. It’s clear the Admirals weren’t expecting the Scottish temper and Georgian snark ganging up on them.

Captain Kirk. They won and maybe it’s for the press to have the flagship lead by Earth’s saviors, but they also happen to be the best. In the time span before lift off they never see each other, each busy in their duties making their departments their own. It ends up being in-flight, their first five-year mission, before Scotty finds time to get his physical. It would have been miserable if he wasn’t ready to fire back.

It becomes an easy commendatory. Though they rarely see one another unless Scotty’s injured or the Doctor’s hauling someone’s sorry ass out of engineering (Kirk usually when he’s avoiding another physical) they each hold onto a few lines to throw at one another.

It’s nearly a year into the mission when Scotty stumbles across McCoy sitting against a random tank in engineering, somewhere the man claims was the closest he could get to forgetting they were out in the black.

Tear stains and whiskey breath.

Somehow it’s easy, Scotty offering his hand and hauling the man to his feet and leading the way back to his quarters. McCoy can still walk straight and from the way he seems blank to the going ons around them Scotty knows that’s not where he wanted to be.

A mission cuts a little too close to home and Scotty will barely look McCoy in the eye as the man tends to his wounds. He’s the last patient, usually is considering he’ll work until someone drags him him to medbay, and his blank stares might only be observed by the man tending his wounds.

Those aren’t the only times they see to each other, when a good drink and a broken smile is all they want to see, but when the universe reminds them it’s not so forgiving the reminders of the good things isn’t about to be over looked.


End file.
